The Pay Back
by Atikkin
Summary: Angry at Alucard, Integra sends Seras out to deal with him. However, the plan of revenge backfires.


**The Pay Back**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**Author note: This is a one-shot story featuring characters: Alucard, Integra, and Seras. All credits for the Hellsing manga/anime go to Kohta Hirano. Happy reading and enjoy.**

* * *

The lady vampire cracks an eye open. Once again, she hears the sound of gunfire and her human master screaming at the top of her lungs. The sick laughter of her maker echoes throughout the estate, sending chills down her spine.

"The next time I catch you being a peeping tom, you filthy maggot, I will castrate you!"

"Wouldn't we both be upset," the vampire replies.

"Wrong answer," Seras says, hearing the loud 'pop' of a revolver.

Rising out of the bed, she ruffles her hair and yawns; her facial features almost resembling a feline. Her eyes glance at the clock upon the dresser, seeing that she has awakened much too soon.

"Bloody hell," she says.

"Seras," Integra calls from the upper levels of the Hellsing house. Sighing, the vampire emerges from her bedding. With a slight tap of her foot, a lid lowers over the mattress; a mechanism Integra installed several years ago for her.

As she arrives in Integra's office, she finds the elderly woman with an angry look on her visage.

"You've called…?"

"Yes," the Hellsing leader says. She pauses when she takes a look at her servant. "Have I wakened you just now?"

The vampiress glances down at her clothes, finding herself still in her nightclothes.

"Oh," she says. "My apologies, I had not realized." With a snap of her fingers, vine-like shadows engulf her. As the darkness slithers off her body, her uniform appears.

"There is really no need for that, Seras. You have no major missions tonight what-so-ever. However, I do have a rather special assignment for you."

"Is that so?" says Seras. "And would that be, Integra?"

"Come here. I have something for you."

The Hellsing leader turns behind her desk and lifts a package onto the desk. Seras raises a brow, noticing that it appears to be a box used specifically for clothing. Sauntering towards the desk, she lifts the lid of the box and glances inside to find something—unusual. The vampiress jerks her head back in alarm.

"Allow me to explain-"

"You do realize that you are married," Seras says, pointing at the ring finger Integra bitten five months ago. Blushing madly, Integra coughs.

"Calm yourself, I am not asking to do this to please me in that manner. You know me better than that."

"I hope so, otherwise, I would have gone back to my coffin, wondering if you are indeed a lesbian or you and Alucard have some strange lascivious antics going about."

"Seras," Integra says, giving a warning tone.

"Fine, fine," the younger of the two says while sitting on the chair in front of the table. "Why do you have such a garment for me anyway?"

"I bought it some time ago when Alucard thought he had the privilege to peep in on me while I am showering or simply changing my clothes."

"And I suppose you were going to wear this to taunt him?"

"Oh don't be silly. I am an old grandma now. I'd look ridiculous."

"I doubt Alucard thinks-"

"Don't' go there."

"Sorry," Seras mutters. "So what is the problem?"

"I want to get back at Alucard for being a nuisance. You do realize that taking a shower is difficult when a pair of gleaming red eyes stare directly at you."

"I wouldn't know," the vampiress says.

"But certainly you're going to find out," Integra mutters, searching for something in her drawer. Seras glances at her, uncertain what the woman is saying. She raises a brow when she finds a camera in her hand.

"Integra…" Seras says, her voice trailing off.

"I need a favor."

The vampiress puts the pieces together and realizes the Hellsing leader's intentions. The lady vampire sighs, accepting the mission. Again, she caught in a war between her human master and her maker.

'To hell with the favor-you need a bloody cat-scan,' she thought.

* * *

Seras manages to find the double doors. She hisses at herself, yanking the heavy cloak over her body.

"Master," she mutters.

"You may enter," he replies, one of the doors opening. She steps into the large room, finding her master sitting in his usual place. In his hand is a wine glass with a red substance, undoubtedly blood, swirling.

Alucard tilts his head, for he finds it unusual for his fledgling to visit him. He finds it even more unusual to see her wearing a heavy cloak. He raises a questionable brow.

"Good evening," she says.

"Good evening," he mutters, his eyes scanning the cloth upon her. "Cold, police girl…?"

"Yes, sort of," she replies.

"Lacking your need for blood again, are you? I thought by now you would realize the importance of such nourishment."

"Yes, I realize the blood is the life," Seras argues. "I was going to have my breakfast when Sir Integra summoned me to cease her constant venting over you."

Alucard grins madly. Suddenly he is thrown into fits of laughter. It seems his Master is still upset with him having to sneak up on her while in the shower. 'Beautiful,' he thought.

"And what is so funny, Master?"

"Certainly, police girl, it's none of your business."

Seras frowns. Turning her eyes to ceiling, she allows her thoughts to ramble, 'Integra you owe me greatly for this.'

"You owe her what, police-"

As he prepares to have a sip of his blood-wine, he chokes it out when he finds his servant dropping the cloth off her shoulders to reveal the most atrocious outfit. Leather straps encircling around her legs, abdomen, and breasts, gripping these areas tightly in a manner which makes him lose his breath. Others areas reveal milky skin blending in with her nice curves.

While Alucard coughs out his drink, he realizes a sudden flash. Opening one eye, he finds that the police girl is gone. He glances to the floor and finds the heavy cloak gone as well. Crimson eyes turn deadly when he realizes what has occurred.

With a frown on his visage, he chuckles.

"A rather interesting plan, Integra," Alucard says.

* * *

"It is done," Seras says, handing the camera to Integra.

"Splendid work, servant, splendid," Integra says fishing the mechanism out of her hands. Messing with the digital controls, she finds what she is looking for.

"I hate to burden you, but you do realize that vampires cast no reflection. Master Alucard in particular casts none."

"Oh do not be silly. If I adjust this by means of a computer I can easily find his reflection. Technology these days is sweet."

"So it is," Seras says. "Not that I wish to spoil your fun, Integra, but I may I please free myself of this outfit. It is most…vulgar."

"Yes, yes, you may. The mission is over."

"Thank you," the lady vampire says, turning away and then vanishing to her chambers.

Integra grins.

"Alas, vampire, we are even."

* * *

"Bloody hell," the vampiress says.

She pulls the garment off and fetches for her nightclothes once again. After the familiar cloth is upon her body, she sighs with relief.

'I cannot believe this. That is by far the first time Integra has lost every bit of sanity. Years with Alucard are certainly paying off, and now there is yet another person who has lost their mind. 'Now I feel ridiculous. Damn it! Why did I not say no?'

"Oh…I didn't think it was that bad."

Jumping like an alley cat, Seras screeches to find Alucard sitting at the coffee table. The elder vampire grins evilly at her, his crimson eyes gleaming. His eyes follow her as she retreats to her coffin, the lid opening and closing immediately.

"Go away," Seras cries through the oak.

"Giving me orders, police girl? Remember, I am your master. I give the orders, not you."

"This is different," she squeaks.

Alucard chuckles before laughing aloudr, his body convulsing.

"Please, Alucard, I do not wish to talk about this. Discuss it with Integra, please?"

"I'd rather not. She is too busy trying to perfect that photo of me gagging to the fact that you, my dear servant, exposed yourself to me practically nude," He says, getting out of the chair and sauntering towards the coffin. He senses his fledgling squirming as he comes near.

Seras bites her lips, wrapping her sheets around her in attempt to hide from him.

However, to her horror, she notices that she is no longer alone in her bedding. Opening her eyes, she finds her sire across from her, smirking like the sadist he is. Though to find him with her is one thing, the other thing causes the vampiress to leap out of her coffin.

"Have you gone mad?" Seras says, racing out of her room. Certainly the only safe place in the estate is in Integra's office.

Sitting in the coffin is Alucard, who chuckles aloud while a portal returns his clothing upon him.

"I hadn't thought the police girl to be such a prude," he says.

He contemplates the situation with his fledgling further. Suddenly a wicked grin emerges on his face. A rather novel idea invades his thoughts. In case his human mistress points a gun at him for peeping, perhaps the police girl will entertain him.

'Thank you, my master. You've given me a brand new game."

He laughs.

* * *

**Author note: Thank you for reading. **


End file.
